This invention is directed to a rotary file unit of a type which may be used standing alone, or it may be housed within a cabinet having opposed access openings which openings are subject to being closed over or opened by a door unit rotatable in the cabinet relative to the file unit.
A desirable feature of the file unit, whether it be used standing alone or as a component of a cabinet, is that it can be made to stand in any convenient area of a room. Further, when housed within a cabinet, several of the cabinets may be positioned in abutting side by side relation. When so employed, the several cabinets provide a continuous wall surface at opposite sides thereof while the doors are closed and, when the doors are opened, access to the file units is provided at opposite sides of the cabinets.
A further feature of the invention is that the file unit includes a file member having multiple shelves and compartments for the storage of file data; and the file member may be manually rotated to bring before the user any of the shelves and compartments.
Another feature of the invention is that, when the file unit is employed standing alone apart from a cabinet, the user may either rotate the file member or he may walk about it to select any particular shelf for use. Further, when so used apart from a cabinet, the file unit may be used by several workers, each standing about the periphery of the unit before a selected shelved compartment.
A further feature of the invention lies in the nature of the shelves of the file unit. They may be manually positioned or repositioned at selectable levels; and associated components are provided whereby the space above a shelf may be readily subdivided into compartments of selectable widths and depths.